gotham_city_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Fisher
Biography Early Life Donald was born into a wealthy family. Growing up he had a massive interest in martial arts, so he convinced his parents to let him start taking classes at age 7. From that point until his current age of 27, he has been trained in various martial arts by a wide variety of people. When he was 15 the NSA recruited him, hoping to mold him into a useful agent. They furthered his combat training but focused much more on espionage training. They trained him in the art of deception, and in the art of stealth. He was taught how to read people, to see if they are being honest and if they are believing him. To read people to determine what his next move should be. Time as a Young Adult His training with the NSA, and martial arts training, continued in his young adult years until he was 24 when things changed. During this time he also was attending school. He got a bachelor's degree in Criminology, and after that, he moved on to Law School. The NSA wanted him to work for them as both an agent and, as necessary, an attorney. They wanted to get a return on what they viewed as an investment in his development. Deaths of Those Close to Him When Donald was 24, during his final semester at law school, everything changed. Both his parents died in a tragic accident, and he inherited all of their wealth. He now had more money than he knew what to do with. He used some of it to donate funds to the NSA, so he can diverge from the career path they desired for him without feeling any guilt. He also was able to diverge without anyone he worked with detesting him. He still has friends there and knows if he needs help he can come to them, of course, they may ask for something in return, like help with certain projects or missions. That same year he also lost his best friend. She had been sick for a long time and ultimately lost the battle to cancer. New Outlook After all of this Donald decided he wanted to become a public defender, he wanted to help those that could not help themselves. He became one once he passed the bar and got admitted to the state bar. He worked as one for almost 2 years when he decided it was not enough. He saw what the heroes were doing, and, for the most part, liked it. He did take issue with how they just threw criminals in jail or an asylum to rot. He decided he would also become a vigilante to further help people. But he wanted to help everyone he can, both criminal and victim, and also neither sometimes people just need help with little things. He believed everyone could be better, so he adopted the name Melius, which was Latin for better. He wanted to help people better themselves in any way he could. He would use his combat and stealth training to assist him. He put together a suit and gadgets that were non-lethal, and also primarily stealth focused. Basically his infiltration kit is what he used for his vigilante outfit. With that, he was a public defender by day and a well-meaning vigilante by night. Making a Vigilante Friend On his first night out as a vigilante, he ran into Batgirl. Despite being younger than him she knew the city better since she had been a vigilante for years. He ran into several times during his first month, and one of those times she gave him a spare grappling hook, he had neglected to get one of his own, and he was surprised that she was willing to just give him one. Before she had done so he had already considered her a friend, and this act made him think maybe she considered him a friend as well. Not long after that, he met a vigilante that went by Midnight. She was a teenager that was in rough shape, so he offered his help. He took her to his secondary apartment, the one he bought for situations like this, where he would need it in his vigilante guise. He patched her up a bit and told her she could stay in the apartment as long as she wanted. Bane When Bane first showed up, he started blowing up buildings left and right. As Melius Donald did his best to help people until the rescue services were able to arrive and set up, then he moved on to the next disaster zone. During this Midnight had also shown up to help, this would be the last time he saw her for quite a while because after this she seemed to have simply up and left. Donald also briefly bumped into Batgirl again, and they talked for a bit before she got a call and had to leave. He then ran into Nightwing and went with him to the GCPD to take on Bane. Long story short, it went horribly. Despite his best efforts Donald seemed to have no effect on the monster and was almost killed in the battle. Nightwing was less fortunate because he was actually killed. After this fight, Donald was barely able to leave and get back to his apartment to recover. Melius No More After this battle, knowing that he failed to stop Bane and this led to more innocent deaths, and believing he got Nightwing killed, Donald quit his job as a Public Defender and instead decided to donate what would be double his salary each year so he would still help. He then spent all day training, and all night patrolling, getting next to no sleep. As a quick aside Donald would later learn Nightwing is still alive, and assume he was simply very badly injured in the battle since Donald is unaware of the existence of Lazarus Pits. This lack of sleep finally caught up to him when he and Batgirl had a run-in with Black Mask. Donald easily took out his goons, but he mistimed how long it took for the smoke from his smoke grenade to clear, and Black Mask was able to shoot him in the gut and escape. Batgirl took him to a hospital to get the wound treated, which led to his identity being publicly revealed. On the bright side, Batgirl did confirm that she does consider Donald a friend so he was happy about that. After this Donald learned his lesson and started sleeping more, he did not learn his lesson of he is actually a very capable vigilante, considering he almost took down Black Mask despite the sleep deprivation. He also just gave up his Melius alias seeing as everyone knew who he was. Meeting New People One night on patrol Donald ran into Miss Masquerade. They spoke briefly, it was civil, up until Donald mentioned he was shot by Black Mask. She clearly had some sort of history with him since she reacted. She took out a business card, chucked it off the roof, and then used a whip to knock Donald down. Donald got up grumbling to himself, and then went down into the alley to get the card. It was for a fancy restaurant downtown. Donald very quickly completely forgot all about the card due to the other things that happened. The following night he ran into Catwoman. This was more civil than the run in the night prior, he was not attacked, at least not physically. Got some harsh truths about the dangers of doubting his abilities as a vigilante. This was the push he needed to finally request official training at the NSA. Starting Training Donald called up some old NSA contacts and made plans to start getting trained again. He went in and they did what he had wanted, started helping him train in combat. However, they also could tell that the problem had a rather large mental aspect. So they helped him through that as well. Helped him see that he is very capable, Bane was just a supremely powerful opponent, and even Nightwing could not beat him, it was not his fault. This helped Donald fully regain his confidence in his vigilante abilities, however, he continued training because it is always good to keep that going. His part of the deal, besides small payments, was they wanted him to assist them if they were to need help. They wanted him to work for them again, he agreed. They have yet to call upon him, but one day they might. Meeting Someone New One night on patrol Donald saw someone that appeared to be distressed. Her name is Samantha, and she is an artist. Turns out she simply needed help carrying her bags, so he did that, happy to help in whatever small way he could. They chatted a bit on the way to her apartment, and he did what he does with most people, gave her a card with a number on it she can call if she ever needs his help again. While saying bye he saw someone familiar run into a nearby alley. He followed that someone to see a distressed Catwoman. They spoke for a bit, she had run into a couple of dead bodies in a nearby park, and they were young. She also spoke a very small amount about her relationship with Batman. Donald tried to help ease her concerns regarding both things. Donald also thanked her for her harsh words last time they spoke. He said they convinced him to start training again, which has been great for him. They spoke a little more and then went their separate ways. A New Family Member As he is usually doing when he runs into someone, Donald was on patrol when he saw Midnight. He was very happy to see her alive and well since he had no idea what had happened to her. He approaches her and they start talking, she says she had been with a new foster family, but, as usual, things did not work out. Donald is surprised by this because he thinks she is a lovely girl, so he suggests the possibility of him adopting her. She shows a clear interest in the idea, so he insists he truly means it, and she agrees. So, he shows Midnight to her new home and learns her name is Elizabeth, Liz for short. The next day he contacts a couple of friends to help him get the adoption process going, and before long he has officially adopted her. He views her as a little sister since she is way too old to be like a daughter. Samantha Running into her Again Donald once again runs into Samantha, while on patrol because what else would he be doing? She suggests they go to a nearby place to get something to eat and they go and talk for a while. Donald then brings up the New Years Ball that night, and asks if she wants to go, she does, and they agree on a time for him to pick her up. Later that night Donald arrives to pick her up with flowers and asks if she would be interested in the ball being a date, she accepts, and so they go as a date. At the ball, Samantha briefly meets Liz, but the interaction does not last long at all. Once it is over they go back to her place to watch a movie and fall asleep. Once they wake up they go to his place to pick up some gear to go exploring in some abandoned apartments. Ultimately they find nothing, so they then head back to his place to play games. However, she gets sick and has to leave so Donald walks her home. Meeting a Werewolf While on patrol Donald has a run-in with a werewolf, which he did not know existed until that exact moment. At first, Donald tries talking to them, but the wolf seems to not understand. He is backing away slowly not wanting to be close in case the wolf attacks, however, the wolf does not like him backing away and does attack, Donald blinds them, rolls to the side and grapples up to a nearby roof. The wolf leaps up the roof and Donald aims his crossbow at the wolf, having no idea if they sticky shocker bolts will do anything at all. Not wanting to get into a fight with an opponent he knows nothing about, Donald tries talking again. This time the wolf seems to calm a bit, and surprisingly says the word "you"; Donald decides to stow his crossbow since the wolf is calming down. The wolf then sniffs him, howls, and gives him what appears to be a look of sadness, and then leaves. It is obvious to Donald the wolf knew him, and there is a very very short list of people that know him well enough to recognize him as a werewolf. It is very obvious that Samantha is a werewolf, but Donald tries to deny that for a while. Confrontation The denial lasts about a day before Donald knows he has to confront Samantha about it, so he does. He mentions he met a werewolf and hints that he knows it's her. She catches on quickly and gets upset, assuming he was there to kill her or turn her in. Donald reassures her he is certainly not here for either of those things and that he still likes her. She reveals she has no control, so Donald suggests that maybe some of his government contacts can help her gain control at the very least, since a cure may be impossible. She thanks him for the offer to help, and for being there for her. He says he is happy to help, and that he likes spending time with her, and points out that as a wolf she did not hurt him, and clearly recognized him. He also says he will always be there for her. Personality Donald is a very kind and honest person. He suffers from depression and has for a very long time. This leads him to doubt a lot of the things he does and says, and worry unnecessarily that he messed up. If he were to be involved in a situation where someone innocent got hurt, regardless of whether or not he did anything wrong, he will assume he could have done something to prevent said hurt. He cares far more about the well being of others than that of himself. His primary belief is almost everyone deserves a chance to be better, and he tries to encourage those that are already trying to better themselves. However, he does know that some people have gone too far, and there is no way they can become better. The prime example of this is the Joker, he must be stopped, there is no good version of him, at least not one Donald can imagine. Despite being trained, and highly-skilled, in deception, Donald prefers to just be honest with people, he is not fond of lying when it is not necessary. Abilities Donald is highly skilled in various martial arts, having had two decades of training. He is also highly skilled in espionage, deception, and stealth, having a decade of training in those fields. He is intelligent and is skilled in parkour. Gadgets Donald's primary gadget is his crossbow. He has various bolts for it, he has normal ones, explosive ones, and various non-lethal ones. These non-lethal sticky bolts include shocker bolts, sleeping gas, noisemakers, and EMP chaffs. He also has several non-lethal gadgets. Smoke grenades, flashbangs, noisemakers, proximity shocker mines, sticky EMP, sleeping gas grenades, and sticky cameras that contain a noisemaker, a sleeping gas canister, and an internalized flashbang. He also has special goggles with 4 vision modes. Night vision, heat vision, EMF vision (electromagnetic frequency, means he can see electronics) and Sonar vision, they also have the ability to create an emergency flash. He has a grappling hook given to him by Batgirl. Lastly, he has a tri-rotor drone with a camera attached that can fire sticky shocker bolts, make noise, and has an attached sonar. His vigilante outfit is a lightweight armor as well, part of this armor is a hidden compartment on his arms above his wrists that can store a crossbow bolt, it can also move the bolt from the compartment to his hands Category:Hero Category:Character